The Story Of Us
by Alie0514
Summary: Just a bunch of IchiHime one shots that will be grouped together, no particular order. AU because I suck at fight scenes, possible OOC in case I suck at that too. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I decided to make some IchiHime drabbles/one shots and put them all into one story. I'm not sure how often I'll update or how long the chapters will be, but I hope I do a good job with this. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, because if I did then there would be IchiHime in every episode.**

Not So Innocent Touches, Orihime's point Of View

As my mind awakens, I feel so warm. _The sun must be up. _I blink open my eyes and smile at the fact that I was right. The sun is shining through the thin curtains, lighting up the room.

I sit up gently so as not to awaken the man beside me. Ichigo's bare back is to me, one arm under his pillow and the other arm on top.

I scoot closer to his body and lightly trace patterns on his back. Then I proceed to comb my fingers through his soft, orange hair. I love the way his hair is so soft, despite how spikey it looks.

Suddenly, he flips over on his back. I giggle lightly; surprised he hasn't woken up yet. I slide my hand across his bare chest before placing kisses on it. I can't help but kiss all over his chest before going up to his jawline and finally his lips.

That's when he finally wakes up.

I pull away giggling, **"Oh, I see, I had to kiss you to wake you up. Just like sleeping beauty."**

"**Orihime…what were you doing while I was asleep…?"**

"**Just tracing patterns on your body and leaving kisses everywhere. Why?" **I say and ask innocently.

"**Well…that explains the dream."**

Before I can ask him what it was about, he rolls over, on top of me, and kisses me. I let him pin my hands back against the pillows as he presses his body closer to mine.

What an exciting morning.

* * *

Ichigo and I are lying on the couch, enjoying a quiet, peaceful moment while our daughters are out with Rukia and Renji at the zoo.

As he sits up, I position myself to give him a massage because I've noticed that he's been looking a bit tense lately. I rub his shoulders gently and feel him relax a bit. I smile to myself and continue.

At one point, I almost fall over but luckily only my chest hits his back before I regain my posture. I feel him tense up so I rub his shoulders a bit harder. I hear a light moan escape his lips.

"**Ichigo…?"**

He reaches back and grabs my hand. I stop my movements as he turns around and motions for me to turn around so he can massage me. I smile, roll my eyes, and do as he says.

At first, I feel relaxed because he does the same thing I was doing to him but then I feel a bit aroused because he starts kissing my neck as his hands gently rub my shoulders down to my forearms.

I bite my lip and force myself to stay put. However, he just keeps kissing my neck. I finally cave when he nicks my neck with his teeth.

I gasp out his name and turn around, pushing him back against the sofa before sitting on his lap. Then I lean over and start kissing him as I pin his hands on either side of his head.

As I begin to unbutton his shirt I hear talking at the door. _Damn! They're back._

I pull away from Ichigo's lips and quickly straighten myself up. Ichigo fixes up his shirt and we both stand up to greet them at the door.

"**Hey, Rukia, Renji. How did it go? Did they behave?" **I ask as I usher the girls in.

"**Of course they behaved, they're little angels. Everything went great. I'll look forward to taking care of them on Saturday as well," **Rukia replies as she waves at Ichigo and the girls who are already clinging to him asking him for who knows what.

I thank her again before waving goodbye and closing the door. As the girls rush to their room, Ichigo sends me a mischievous smile before disappearing after the girls.

* * *

It's Saturday, and I found out that Ichigo had convinced the girls to convince Rukia and Renji to let them sleep over for the weekend.

I smile and shake my head at him as he waves one last time at the girls. **"What?" **He asks innocently.

"**Oh nothing. But you do know we have that meeting today, right? So we can enroll the girls in grade school."**

"**Of course I remember…now let's get ready for it."**

I smirk at him before leaving to our bedroom to change. I know exactly how to get back at him. He thinks he'll beat me at this game? Well he's wrong.

* * *

We are seated in front of the principal's desk, listening to him ramble on about things parents should know about the school. When he turns around to look for the papers we have to sign, I rub Ichigo's thigh gently a few times; each stroke getting closer to a certain area. He grunts but covers his grunt up by clearing his throat.

I pull my hand away just as the middle-aged man turns around and drops a small stack of papers in front of Ichigo. He hands him a pen and points to the areas where he needs to sign. Since they're both distracted, I rub the tip of my shoe against Ichigo's leg.

I feel him tense up but he continues signing, pretending I hadn't done anything. I smile lightly as Ichigo finishes signing the papers. The man then points to a spot, I pretend to be interested and lean on Ichigo.

My chest is pressed against his arm so I purposely move while still leaning on him. He tenses up, yet again. I smile before asking the man if I need to sign anything. He nods and turns around to look for more papers.

I take advantage and stroke Ichigo's thigh again, but this time inward instead of up and down. He grabs my hand but quickly let's go when the man turns around again.

I pick up the pen Ichigo left on the desk and sign the areas the principal points at. As soon as I'm done he says, **"Well that's all that needs to be signed. You'll receive more information about their classes through the mail. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come and ask. Have a nice day."**

"**Thank you, have a nice day as well," **I reply as I bow to him. Ichigo bows slightly before grabbing my hand and tugging me behind him.

As soon as we get home, he pins me against the wall by the front door. I moan as he kisses my neck and pulls off my jacket. He proceeds to unbutton my shirt and slip it off of me, still kissing me hungrily.

"**Orihime…don't make me wait this long…ever again." **Ichigo murmurs in my ear as I unbutton his shirt.

"**I wasn't doing anything wrong. Those were innocent touches…" **I whisper as lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"**Yeah right," **he says as he kisses me and as I unbuckle his pants.

Once I finally get his pants, and boxers, down, he enters me. I moan so loudly that I almost worry that the neighbors heard. At the same time, I don't care though.

Even if they hear my cries of pleasure and come knocking, thinking that they're cries of help, we wouldn't stop…

**AN: I'll start off with this chapter because ever since I wrote it for my other story, (Five Different Lives), I've wanted to write more to it. P.S., not all chapters will be this intense but it'll be rated M for safety. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the first actual update for this story. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. (I forgot to mention that it'll be in 3****rd**** person P.O.V. unless I write otherwise).**

Interruptions

Orihime wakes up to her alarm clock ringing. She groans and shuts it off as the man holding her mumbles, **"Is it time already?"**

"**It is…but I don't want to get up just yet."** She turns, causing Ichigo to release her, so she can look at him.

He smiles at her, stroking her cheek and whispering, **"I enjoy seeing your face every morning, Hime. You are my sunshine…"**

Orihime giggles as he presses his lips to hers. She kisses him back intently and Ichigo is about to let his hands roam when suddenly two girls burst through their bedroom door. They pull away from each other's' lips and stare over at the girls who are almost two years apart but look like they could be fraternal twins if not for the height difference.

Ichigo sits up and scolds, **"What have I told you girls about knocking?"**

"**Well you guys promised that we'd go on a road trip this week if we woke up early today. So here we are," **The dark haired girl named Mizuki says, ignoring her father.

The light haired girl named Hikari nods and adds, also ignoring her father, **"No sleeping in or stalling, you did promise."**

Orihime places a hand on her husband's back as she speaks, **"It's alright girls, we're getting up now. Go get ready and make sure you have everything packed. We'll leave in an hour or so."**

Mizuki and Hikari jump excitedly and exit the room, closing the door behind them. Ichigo grunts as he falls back against the bed, **"Can you believe that they ignored me? I ought to ground them…just because they're teenagers doesn't mean they can ignore me."**

"**Oh Ichigo, it wasn't that bad…" **Orihime trails off as she leans over to kiss him. Ichigo pulls her down on top of him as he kisses her back.

She pulls away, whispering over his lips, **"We should get ready before they come back in and catch us doing something else…"**

Orihime kisses him once more before getting out of the bed. Ichigo sighs to himself and wills himself to get off the bed so he can get ready as well.

* * *

When Ichigo finishes packing the bags in the family car, Orihime walks to up to him asking, **"Are you sure we have everything? I'm about to lock up, as soon as the girls finish washing their plates."**

"**Yes, I'm sure," **Ichigo says as he rests his hands on Orihime's waist. She stands on her tiptoes as he leans down a bit so he can kiss her.

They forget where they are and continue kissing until they hear someone clear their throat and someone else cough. The couple pulls away from each other quickly and blush crimson red as they look over and find Rukia and Renji.

Ichigo wonders, _what are they doing here? _Orihime asks as she fixes her shirt, **"Rukia, Renji…what are you doing here?"**

Rukia responds, **"Well…I thought Hikari and Mizuki told you guys already but…they invited our son Tatsuo and us to join you on your road trip."**

Ichigo tenses as Orihime sighs, **"Those girls…it's alright…just follow our car then. We were just about to leave."**

"**Thank you, hey carrot top, we'll be spending a whole week together!" **Rukia exclaims as she turns and takes Renji's hand, pulling him back to the car.

"**Those girls are in so much trouble when we return…"** Ichigo mutters under his breath.

Orihime giggles and whispers in his ear, **"Or we can get back at them and act all lovey dovey in public around them…now is our chance to start."**

Before Ichigo can say anything, Orihime kisses him. Mizuki exclaims as she walks to the car, **"You guys…stop, that's embarrassing!"**

"**Please don't do that all week…" **Hikari adds in whining.

Ichigo smirks at the girls as he says, **"We'll see about that…now get in the car. Might as well start this trip now."**

**AN: So that's it for this update, sorry that it's short but I'd rather write more about the road trip in different chapters. And remember, I said that they go in no particular order so the next chapter can be on something totally different. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next one, I kind of just wanted to write more IchiHime cuteness:3 Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Honeymoon

Orihime and Ichigo have just arrived at the cabin Ichigo rented for their honeymoon. Orihime looks around in awe as Ichigo quickly carries their bags inside.

Once he finishes with that, he goes back to Orihime who almost crosses through the door. He smirks at her and without warning, picks her up and carries her through the door bridal style. Orihime blushes at his act and exclaims, **"I-Ichigo, you don't have to do that…"**

"**I want to, Hime. Now…if you're tired from the plane ride, you can shower and rest up…"**

She blinks slowly as he sets her down. She then smirks as she kisses him. Orihime pulls away and asks curiously, **"Are you nervous about something, Ichigo? I'm not…"**

A faint blush appears on Ichigo's cheeks as he stutters slightly, **"N-No…I just want to make sure you're comfortable, Hime."**

"**So you don't mind if I do this…?" **Orihime kisses Ichigo as she unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off. When she hears him grunt, she slides off the simple dress she changed into before leaving on their flight.

When Ichigo hears the small thud of the dress hitting the ground, he pulls away, picks her up and carries her into the room with the queen sized bed. Orihime bites her lower lip as Ichigo sets her on the bed, making her back up until her head rests on the pillows.

He kneels over her, lowering his head so he can kiss her. She lets out small moans as he begins to kiss her neck, unclasping her bra. Meanwhile, Orihime is fumbling with Ichigo's belt and pants. She finally pulls them down as he makes a trail of kisses from her forehead to her breasts.

Both red heads sit up slowly, embracing each other and kissing each other like they can't get enough of each other. Orihime moans into Ichigo's mouth when he slides a hand in her panties. She pulls away from his lips to bite her own lip.

As Ichigo continues to rub, Orihime moans louder and louder. Eventually, they slide off whatever final pieces of clothing they both had on. Orihime lies back down, Ichigo prepares her and himself and they continue their first night of love, bliss, and passion.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up due to the sunlight pouring into the room. He groans as he rubs his face, _morning already? _As he turns to face away from the window, he finds Orihime's back to him.

He smiles, remembering their night. He wraps an arm around and nuzzles his face against the back of her neck. Suddenly, Orihime begins to giggle lightly. **"Ichigo, stop…"**

She turns around and comes face to face with Ichigo. She smiles even more brightly as she rubs her nose gently against his. He smiles back at her as he asks, **"Did you sleep well?"**

"**Of course I did, I was next to you all night. It can't get better than that."**

"**Right…because what happened before we fell asleep didn't feel amazing," **Ichigo says, turning to lie on his back.

Orihime laughs as she props herself on her elbow and traces lines on his bare chest. **"Okay, that felt really amazing but we can't do it all night, we need sleep and I was glad to be with you, Ichigo."**

Ichigo props himself up as well, stroking her cheek as he whispers, **"I love you, Orihime. I'm glad I get to be with you as well."**

She smiles, takes his hand and kisses it gently. **"So…two whole weeks of this?"**

Ichigo nods, letting her pin his hands against the pillows as she sits on him. She leans down and kisses him as she moves around his groin, basically grinding on him. He moans into her mouth as he tries to free his hands so he can hold her.

Orihime pulls away and whispers above his lips, **"Ah, ah, ah. Let me do this my way today"**

Ichigo attempts to relax and let her do as she pleases but it's so hard when she is arousing him like that. As soon as she releases his hands, he hoists her up and changes her position slightly so she can ride him.

She hesitates at first, still a bit shy but once her hips find the perfect rhythm she can't help but moan out his name. Ichigo moans and grunts but also thinks to himself, _yes, two whole weeks of this._

**AN: Well…let me know what you think. Please review and all that other good stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Maybe you can make suggestions? Right now, I don't have many ideas…though, this one was kind of inspired by the episodes 344-345 I hope you enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. P.S., thank you for your reviews.**

Fantasies Come True?

Ichigo lets out a sigh of exhaustion as he hangs his keys and takes off his shoes. He sits on his couch and loosens his tie, resting from another long day of interviews. Hopefully someone would call him back.

Just as he stands, there is a knock on the door. Ichigo sighs, wondering who it could be at this time of day. As he opens the door, he stumbles over his shoes. So as not to embarrass himself, he quickly leans on the door frame as he comes face to face with Orihime.

Orihime blushes and chokes on her words. Ichigo says happily, without knowing what he's doing to Orihime, **"Come in, Orihime."**

Orihime nods and slowly walks in as Ichigo backs up. She apologizes, **"Sorry I didn't call before coming but my cellphone died on my way out of school."**

"**It's alright, would you like anything?"**

"**Huh? No, it's fine…the main reason I came is because Uryuu wanted me to remind you about something…" **Orihime trails off as Ichigo walks to his room while unbuttoning his shirt.

"**What do I need to be reminded of? You can come into my room, it's fine, I'm only changing shirts," **Ichigo calls out as he enters his room.

Orihime takes off her shoes and slowly goes to Ichigo's room. She's been in it many times but not while he dressed. Sure they were dating and all but she still got flustered with these kind of things, even if they were young adults.

When she enters the room, Ichigo's back is to her. She sits on his desk and watches him without meaning to. _First at the door and now…seeing his bare back? I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him without blushing…_

She watches him put his shirt on and once he begins to turn around, she looks away, blushing, and starts talking, **"So…Uryuu wanted me to remind you that you have an exam in human anatomy on Monday."**

"**I have a few days to study then…" **Ichigo trails off as he realizes Orihime is sitting on his desk. He gulps rather loudly and tries not to let his mind wonder.

Of course, Orihime wearing a skirt about as long as their old school uniform one isn't helping. Orihime looks over at him and that's when he also realizes that she is blushing.

He sends her a warm smile before walking up to the desk she's sitting at. She tenses slightly but still wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo then proceeds to kiss her. Orihime kisses him back as she slides her hands under his arms so she can let her hands roam on his back; meanwhile, Ichigo is stroking Orihime's thighs before pulling her closer to him.

Orihime then wraps her legs around Ichigo's waist and begins to lift his shirt when all of a sudden a phone goes off. Orihime sighs as Ichigo grunts and pulls away to grab his phone out of his pocket. **"Hello?"**

"**Ichigo, I'm going to be arriving at your apartment soon to return your notes from our kinesiology class," **Renji says through the phone.

"**Does it have to be now?" **Ichigo asks while Orihime plays with the hem of her skirt, only raising it more, making it seem like a tease for him.

"**No…why? Is someone else there?"** Renji asks with a mocking tone.

"**N-No…whatever then, I'll see you in a bit," **He responds nervously before hanging up. _I swear Renji always shows up or calls at the wrong times._

Ichigo focuses back on Orihime and apologizes as he kisses her lips repeatedly, **"I'm…sorry…Hime. Next time…I'll go…to your apartment." **He gives her one last, long kiss as he finishes.

"**It's alright. And even though it'd be nice to…go all the way, I would like to wait…" **Orihime says shyly as she gets off his desk.

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead before walking her all the way out to the entrance of the apartment building. As he waves to her, he thinks, _don't worry, Orihime, I'll propose to you as soon as we finish school._

"**Yeah, no one else was already with you," **Renji says with a smirk on his face as he approaches Ichigo.

Ichigo glares at him without answering but then remarks, **"I suppose the same doesn't happen to you when Orihime goes to visit Rukia?"**

Renji's cheeks burn a faint red as he looks away and mutters, **"Whatever, let's just go inside."**

Ichigo smirks and leads the way.

**AN: Well here's this…whatever 'this' is supposed to mean. ****Nypsy, ****I appreciate your reviews:) I like your idea hopefully I can make something of it. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ugh, guys I'm sorry if my chapters seem poopy but I've been feeling depressed lately and my parents aren't helping. So I'm sorry if this chapter comes out bad as well. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Apologies

"**Why don't you go ask them instead?! I'm leaving!" **Orihime yells, leaving the orange haired man shocked.

Orihime slams his apartment door shut behind her as she storms out of the building. Tears flow from her eyes unwillingly. She hates herself at the moment. She had no reason to yell but lately she's been feeling neglected by Ichigo.

He has been spending a lot of time with Rukia and Renji, even Uryuu, instead of her. At first she understood because they've both been studying hard for their final exams but even on the days they both had free…

Ichigo calls Orihime's cellphone as he exits the apartment building. _Why had she suddenly gotten angry when he mentioned he was going to be busy during the weekend and then asked a question on the topic they were studying? _No answer. Ichigo says aloud as he calls Rukia, **"Dammit, Orihime…where could you have gone?"**

"**What is it?" **Rukia answers.

"**Is Orihime with you?" **Ichigo asks as he stops walking.

"**No…I thought she was supposed to be at your place studying with you? What happened?"**

"**I'm not sure…she got really upset when I told her I was going to be busy this weekend and-"**

"**Ichigo, you idiot! I told you this would happen if you kept neglecting her! But did you listen? No!" **Rukia exclaims over the phone.

"**I wasn't neglecting her! I just need to make sure everything is ready for that certain day…"**

"**And in the process you managed to ignore your girlfriend but hang out with friends. Don't you understand? She feels neglected because you haven't been spending time with her."**

"**How else am I supposed to-" **Rukia cuts Ichigo off.

"**You need to spend more time with her. Just trust us. We will make sure everything is prepared for that day. Orihime is down by the river, I just saw her pass by."**

"**Alright, thanks."**

Orihime debates whether she should stop at Rukia's but Ichigo would probably look there first so instead she decides to go to the river. She walks down the steps and slowly sits down a few feet away from the actual river.

She cries silently as she wonders if she exaggerated. _Maybe Ichigo had a reason to not spend time with her._

Ichigo spots a figure by the water and walks towards it slowly. His face lights up when he recognizes the auburn hair. **"Orihime!"**

She tenses and looks in the direction of the familiar voice. Orihime stands slowly as Ichigo closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around her. She stands there, unsure of how to respond.

Ichigo releases her slowly as he apologizes, **"I'm sorry Orihime…I haven't been spending much time with you."**

Orihime shakes her head quickly as she buries her face in his chest, finally hugging him back. She apologizes as she cries, **"No, I'm sorry Ichigo. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I'm sure you had a reason…"**

"**Well, I do have a reason but it's a surprise…"**

Orihime's eyes widen as the tears slowly come to a stop. She hugs Ichigo more tightly and whispers, **"If it's from you then I'm sure I'll love it. Forgive me for being upset?"**

"**Of course…do you forgive me for not spending time with you?"**

She nods her head against his chest. He then says, **"Good, because I want to spend this weekend with you. And don't worry about the surprise, Rukia and the others offered to help so I could spend time with you."**

Orihime pulls back from Ichigo's body so she can look up at him. A smile forms on her face as she sees his.

All of a sudden, he dips her and leans over to kiss her. A hand holding her up and the other holding one of hers. Orihime kisses him back as she holds one of his hands and lets the other cling to his shoulder.

As they pull away, they smile at each other and to themselves, glad that they are back to being the happy couple.

**AN: Umm…please review? (And leave me ideas/requests)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Nypsy**** thanks so much for your reviews, feedback helps:) it makes me happy to know people are reading this. Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Expected Hindrances

Orihime sets down the sleeping baby in the crib gently. She smiles warmly at the baby girl as she turns off the ceiling lights but leaves on a dim lamp. She closes the door halfway before entering the room right across.

Ichigo asks as Orihime slides under the covers, **"How's Mizuki?"**

"**Sound asleep," **Orihime responds as she kisses her husband's cheek. Ichigo shakes his head before attacking his wife's lips. He wants more than a simple kiss on the cheek.

Orihime giggles as she kisses him back, hungrily herself. It's been awhile since her and Ichigo have had intercourse and they were about to explode from desire and somewhat need. Just as Ichigo unbuttons Orihime's top, the baby begins to cry.

They both sigh in unison and get up to check on the crying baby. As Orihime rocks her to sleep, Ichigo watches her with a smiling face of a lovesick fool. When Orihime catches a glimpse of his face she laughs lightly, saying, **"What's with that look? I hardly see it."**

"**I guess I'm happy to have a family with you, Hime…even if that means waiting a while before having you to myself again."**

Orihime sticks her tongue out at him before humming softly as she sets Mizuki back down in the crib. Ichigo exits the room quietly as Orihime waits a while to make sure Mizuki had fallen asleep again.

She leans on the door frame, looking at Ichigo's chest rise and fall as he stares at the ceiling. She bites her lower lip, wondering if they'd get a chance now. She makes her way to him slowly, climbing on the bed and then over him.

He stares at her as he lets his index finger trace the outline of her lips. She kisses his finger and then his chest, collar bones, neck, jawline and finally his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes the second her lips met his chest. He really enjoyed it when she kissed him everywhere.

Ichigo slowly turns Orihime on her back so he can be on top. She smiles at him as he leans over to kiss her neck and proceed downward. They continue their night of slow love making, enjoying every action and moment of it.

* * *

_Pitter patter, _goes the rain on the roof before it begins fall more quickly. Orihime sighs softly as Ichigo kisses her shoulder; which is bare because he had slowly slid the strap of her night shirt down only moments ago.

He murmurs against her skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure, **"We might have a chance if the storm gets louder than this…"**

Orihime moans lightly as he kisses her neck and rubs her thigh. She bites her lip before saying, **"Or it'll make things even harder…"**

"**What do you mean?" **Ichigo asks as he rubs over her lower area, causing her to gasp loudly and turn around to kiss him fully on the lips.

She is very much aroused and is about to pull Ichigo's pants off when two little girls come running in through the door, exclaiming, **"Mom, dad! The rain is getting scary and loud!"**

Ichigo rubs his eyes as Orihime turns on the lamp by the bed. Mizuki says, **"Let us stay with you…"**

Hikari nods as she clings to her sister's arm. Ichigo says as he sits up, **"Alright, come here, you two."**

Orihime sighs to herself, she hates when Ichigo arouses her and they are interrupted. However, she could do nothing about it. Her daughters came first.

The girls squeezed between both Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo looks over at Orihime with an apologetic look as he kisses both girls on the head. He attempts to kiss Orihime but then Mizuki says, **"Ew…don't kiss mom in front of us…"**

"**Ew…" **Hikari chimes after her sister as Ichigo kisses Orihime anyway. Orihime giggles and kisses the girls each on the forehead.

She turns the light off then and bids the girls a goodnight before closing her eyes. Eventually, they'll have time for each other without any hindrances.

**AN: Well…please do leave requests/ideas or I'll just write weird stuff like this. Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Guest,**** thanks for your reviews, I'm glad to have you as a main reader and reviewer:) ****Nypsy,**** thank you for your reviews as well, I do appreciate the ideas/feedback. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Love At First Sight, Orihime's Point Of View

_Oh no, I'm going to be late for my first day of high school. That's what happens for not being able to decide on what lunch I should bring to share with Rukia and Tatsuki. _I begin to jog as soon as I check my watch again.

_I'm sure I can make it a few minutes early if I keep jogging._

As I reach the school gates I check my watch again and sigh in relief when I see that I have about five minutes before my class begins. I walk quickly to check where my homeroom is and then quickly walk into the building to look for the classroom.

I walk in and look around and smile when I spot Tatsuki and Rukia. I wave at them as I make my way to a seat near them. I end up behind Tatsuki because there's a bag in the seat behind Rukia. I'm about to ask who's it is when suddenly an orange haired boy takes the seat.

I look over at him and blush. I look away soon after. I'm a bit shy to ask for his name or to even look at him. Rukia, on the other hand, seems to know him because she turns around and asks, **"Where's Renji?"**

"**Somewhere in the back. Quit bugging me about it, if you really want to talk to him then go sit with him."**

"**Why you…" **Rukia says, clenching her fist.

I exhale quietly and attempt to zone them out. Apparently, she's comfortable around him as well. I will not be distracted by him…or them talking.

When the teacher excused us after our last class, Rukia goes to the back of the room, because of Renji I believe, and Tatsuki went to talk to Chad. I sigh to myself and debate if I should wait for them or walk home on my own. A voice asks suddenly, **"What's your name?"**

I turn around as I say my name, **"Orihime Inoue. Wha-" **The words are caught in my throat, all of a sudden, as I make eye contact with the orange haired boy.

His brown eyes are so beautiful and intense. My heart skips a beat, no, two beats. My hand trembles slightly as it tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. I want to ruffle his spikey, orange hair and find out if it's soft or not. _What am I thinking?_

I try to continue my sentence but I feel as if I can't say anything or he'll look away from me and I won't be able to see his eyes anymore.

I don't notice the fact that he's awestruck as well, though. He is unable to speak, but I have no idea of that at the moment. Eventually, I clear my throat and ask, **"What's your name?"**

"**Ichigo Kurosaki," **he says, without breaking eye contact.

I feel myself smile as I look away bashfully; the heat in my cheeks only increasing. Ichigo whispers my name, as if about to ask something when suddenly Tatsuki slaps his back and exclaims, **"Hey, Ichigo! Haven't seen you in a while, how's your family doing?"**

"**Oh, hey, Tatsuki. They're fine," **Ichigo responds as he stands. He smiles at me as he says goodbye and leaves the room with Chad and another red head that I presume to be Renji.

Rukia asks suspiciously, with a funny look on her face, **"Do you like him?"**

"**Eh? What?! N-No…" **I say hurriedly as my cheeks burn even more so, if that were possible at the moment. _There's no way I can…in such a short instant…after simply making eye contact with him?_

_I do believe in love at first sight but…wait…did I just say love? No, this isn't good…I mean…what if he doesn't even like me?_

"**Orihime…hey, Orihime," **Tatsuki and Rukia say in synch, bringing me back to present time.

I smile nervously at them as Rukia mumbles, **"He's usually not so nice when first meeting someone. Nor does he smile at them the way he just did to you…"**

I shake my head, stand up and try to change her words, **"No…I'm sure he's always a nice person. He can't…" **_He can't feel the way I do, can he?_

Tatsuki shrugs it off but Rukia keeps looking over at me, as if trying to figure out if I do like him. I finally whisper, giving up on trying to hide it, **"I think…I like him…a lot."**

Rukia and Tatsuki stare at me with wide eyes. I smile at them, before walking away, unsure of what else to tell them.

I barely learned his name and simply made eye contact with him, yet…I believe to like him a lot, if not love him. It's as if he captured my heart, instantaneously, just by looking at me.

I must be crazy, thinking all of this but…it's true.

**AN: I guess this is how they first meet, in this story. I feel like I'm all over the place but merp, I hope you liked it and please review. (I might not update until next week because I have to study for the written portion of the driving test).**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, I haven't taken the test yet and I should be studying but whatevs, I feel like writing. So here is this update, I hope you all enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. P.S., sorry for the strange title for this chapter.**

Love Locks

The auburn haired girl stretches in her bed as she slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes. She looks at the wall in front of her for a while as she thinks of what day it could be. _Saturday._

Orihime yawns and debates whether she should sleep in a few more minutes or go for a walk. That's when she remembers that Ichigo is coming to her apartment because she said it'd be fine when he asked. She gets out of her bed hurriedly and jumps into the shower. She can't waist anymore time; everything must be clean and organized before his arrival.

As she rinses her hair, she can't help but let her mind wander. Ichigo has run his fingers through her hair a few times during their first kisses and it felt amazing to her. Having his long fingers weave themselves through her hair as his lips enveloped her own.

Orihime, however, hasn't even touched his hair. She doesn't know if it's hard just like the way it looks or if it is surprisingly soft despite the way it looks. She is shy to do so and is afraid that he may not like it, letting her touch his hair. She sighs aloud and turns the shower head off. _Time to dry up and clean the place._

Just as Orihime collapses onto the ground, after finishing cleaning up, there's a knock at her door. She tenses, let's out a puff of air and sits up; feeling nervous already. She straightens herself out before going to the door and opening it slowly.

A faint blush covers her cheeks as she makes eyes contact with Ichigo. She smiles up at him and looks away bashfully before inviting him in as she opens the door completely. He smiles back at her, a sweet, true smile. Orihime holds back a squeal as she takes a few steps forward so he can enter; it's his first time in her apartment.

Not to mention, she melts whenever she sees him smile a true smile. Orihime clears her throat and asks, **"Would you like anything to drink? Or something to eat?"**

"**Some coffee would be nice," **Ichigo says as he stands by the entrance, unsure if he should follow her into the kitchen.

"**Alright, follow me then," **Orihime says, turning around so Ichigo doesn't see how red her face has become.

As she prepares the coffee, Ichigo asks her the usual; if her family is fine and if she herself is fine. She responds and asks the same questions as she finishes pouring the coffee into two cups. She hands one to him and asks, **"So, is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?"**

"**I'm up for anything you decide. We could go for a walk or do something here," **He replies as he puts the cup to his lips.

Orihime blushes as she stares at him. _Do something here…? _She mentally shakes her head and pushes those thoughts out of her mind._ Well, they were both about to enter a university, meaning they weren't exactly minors anymore but…_

"**Orihime, are you alright?" **Ichigo asks worriedly as he places his hand over hers.

She blinks a few times before answering nervously, **"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."**

She looks down and sees his hand over hers. She slowly places her other hand over his before pulling it off gently and taking it between both her hands. He stares at her curiously, letting her have her way with whatever is going on.

Orihime laces her fingers from her right hand to his fingers from his left hand, while she lets her left hand go to his face. Ichigo stiffens, unsure if she wants him to make any movements. Her hand moves to the nape of his neck as she leans in for a kiss.

Ichigo relaxes and gently lets his right hand entangle itself in Orihime's long, auburn hair. That's when she remembers that she hasn't touched his hair yet…maybe she could now, since he seems lost in the kiss.

Her slender fingers gently grab onto a few strands of his orange hair; but she needs more than a few strands to be satisfied. She slowly lets her hand slide up, as if running her fingers through his hair; which by the way is soft.

Orihime smiles and pulls away from Ichigo's lips. She whispers to him as she presses her forehead to his, **"Your hair is softer than it looks…"**

Ichigo chuckles, **"I thought you knew that already…"**

Orihime bites her lip as she confesses, **"It's my first time actually touching your hair…I've always wanted to and I saw an opportunity now."**

"**Hime, you have an opportunity all the time. I don't mind if you're the one doing it," **Ichigo says quietly as he adds, **"Besides, I always grab yours and whatnot…I didn't even ask if you minded."**

"**Of course I don't, I find it…nice."**

The red headed couple laughs, realizing how silly they both must sound. Nonetheless, they are happy to know what the other thinks about hair grabbing.

**"I love you, Hime," **Ichigo says as he leans in for another kiss, this time, wrapping his arms around her body as Orihime rests one of her hands on the nape of his neck and lets her other hand grab a handful of hair on the back of his head. _I love you too, _Orihime thinks as the kiss continues.

**AN: Well there's that, but I feel like this chapter accomplished nothing:/ Anyway, tell me your thoughts and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you, ****Guest,**** for your support on my story and for the advice on the test, and to answer the question at the end, I just came up with another story thanks to you; I just hope it ends up good and to your liking. Thank you, ****Nypsy,**** as well for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

A Walk Home, Orihime's Point Of View

I sit quietly in class as the teacher talks about the homework assignment due Friday. I tune her out since I had already finished it and instead begin to think about a certain orange haired boy who happens to sit next to me.

It's been a few months since I met him and he seems like a really nice person but I am just too shy to make any moves or to simply ask to sit with him at lunch. Not to mention, the past couple of weeks he's been offering to walk me home but I always decline.

I felt much too embarrassed to walk home with him. I mean I can be klutzy sometimes so what if I tripped over my own feet and embarrassed myself. Besides, Tatsuki is another reason I say no. She usually shows up before I give my answer and I become even shyer with her around, so I just decline Ichigo's offer as politely as I can.

But today Tatsuki is out sick…she usually shows up anyway but she said something about wanting to rest up for a tournament coming up. _Either way, I'm sure I'd say no to him because I'm just too shy…_

I sigh quietly and focus back on what the teacher is saying.

* * *

I wave to Rukia as she walks out with Renji. I smile as I put my things away, another school day done with, and another day of Rukia and Renji hanging out.. As I stand, Ichigo walks up to me and asks, **"Would you like me to walk you home?"**

I smile and expect the same answer to come out of me but I surprise myself when I say, **"Sure."**

Ichigo smiles at me lightly as he leads the way out of the classroom. I follow him quietly, unsure of what to say. He asks, **"So what made you change your mind?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**About letting me walk you home? You said 'no' for two weeks straight so why the sudden change? It isn't because of Tatsuki is it?"**

"**N-No…that's not why. I was just shy and became shyer with her around so…actually I still am shy but for some reason I said yes…"**

"**Well, I'm glad you did. I've been wanting to get to know you some more."**

I blush at his comment and say without meaning to, **"I've been wanting to get to know you more as well."**

I cover my mouth quickly and look over at Ichigo who stops walking. I'm about to apologize when suddenly he turns around and smiles at me. I freeze…no I melt because of his incredible smile. I feel as if I've turned into mush and can't do or say anything.

He speaks first, **"That's good because I was thinking…if you'd like to go to the fair that's in town…with me on Friday?"**

My face heats up as I realize he's asking me out on a date. I remove my hand from my mouth to reveal a smile as I exclaim happily, **"Yes, I would love to!"**

Ichigo slowly walks over to me and takes my hand then. I'm sure my face is redder than a tomato by now, but I could care less because I'm so happy. He tugs my arm gently, insinuating that we should continue walking.

I nod at him and smile to myself as my feelings for him become greater. _Is that possible?_

**AN: Sorry, I feel like this chapter is way shorter than the previous ones but nonetheless, I hope you liked it and please review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I almost forgot about this story, lol just kidding I can't forget about my own stories. (At least, not yet). Anyway, thanks for your reviews ****Nypsy**** & ****Guest****, it means a lot to me to have two main reviewers. Enjoy some more IchiHime. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Scents

Orihime sighs in her sleep. Despite being unconscious, she can smell a familiar scent surrounding her. It is quite comforting and smells nice.

She blinks open her eyes to find that it is already morning. She attempts to turn around but finds that Ichigo has his arms wrapped around her. The auburn haired girl smiles and reaches back to run her fingers through his soft orange hair.

Ichigo opens his eyes and smiles as he looks at his smiling wife. How he loves to wake up by her side. He releases his gentle hold on her to stretch. Orihime takes this as an opportunity to turn around and face her husband. **"Good morning, Ichigo," **Orihime murmurs as she places a kiss on his lips.

For some reason, her scent catches Ichigo off guard. She always smells good but for some reason, right now, her scent is arousing Ichigo. He pulls away from her lips and gently nuzzles the side of her neck before kissing her throat.

He says against her neck, **"Good morning, to you, Hime." **The small vibrations his voice causes on Orihime's skin causes her to moan lightly. She knew it's been a while since they've had intercourse, since the girls would always barge in or call out for something, so she could understand Ichigo's desire; even though they had some after they arrived from the school.

Luckily, they had left the girls with Rukia and Renji over for the weekend. Orihime pushes Ichigo on his back before sitting on him and leaning over to kiss him. There was no way she was passing up an opportunity like this.

Ichigo can't refrain from letting out a small moan as Orihime presses her body to his and begins to kiss his chest. She takes a peak at him from beneath her bangs and smirks. She enjoys it when she gets reactions out of Ichigo.

Suddenly, he switches position with her. He flips Orihime so she's on her back and he's over her. Orihime bites her lip as she lets Ichigo unbutton her top. He leans over and kisses the side of her neck again.

Orihime notices his scent as well and becomes even more aroused. She grabs his face and kisses him with a fierce passion that is basically saying that she wants him. Ichigo doesn't waist anymore time.

* * *

On their way to pick up the girls, Ichigo can't help but notice Orihime fidget with her skirt. Although it's long, it appears very short since she is sitting and lifting the end by fidgeting with it. He scolds himself mentally and scowls as he focuses back on the road. _Two days should have been enough to keep these thoughts away for another while but…_

"**Orihime, can you turn on the air conditioning? It's getting kind of hot in here," **Ichigo says nervously. Orihime holds back a laugh as she does what he tells her to do. She knows why he's acting nervous and she doesn't plan to hold back.

"**You're right, Ichigo. It is getting kind of hot in here," **Orihime says a bit too dramatically as she unbuttons the top buttons of her blouse.

Ichigo stiffens and grips the wheel tightly, trying his hardest to focus. He's lucky Orihime is doing this while at a red light. He attempts to think of other things when suddenly he catches her scent. _Darn! The air conditioner is spreading her scent all over._

He can't take it anymore, not at this rate. He pulls into the parking lot of the first decent looking hotel he can find. Orihime tries her hardest not to laugh as Ichigo opens the door for her and gently pulls her along with him to check in.

As soon as Ichigo closes the door behind them, he wraps his arms around Orihime from behind and kisses from her neck to her cheek. She smiles and lets out small gasps as he unbuttons her shirt. They slowly make their way to the huge bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

* * *

By the time they make it to Renji's place, it's almost dark out. Orihime apologizes to Rukia as Ichigo talks to Renji, **"Sorry we're late but we had to make a detour on the way here…"**

"**Detour? Did something happen? I didn't think living one town away would consist of a detour unless something happened…" **Rukia says as she begins to go in deep thought.

Orihime sweat drops as she blushed, hoping Rukia doesn't notice. **"Anyway, thank you for taking care of the girls over the weekend. They weren't rude to Tatsuo or you guys were they?"**

"**Of course not. Personally, I think Tatsuo may like Mizuki," **Rukia whispers as her son runs past her, being chased by both girls.

Orihime giggles and calls both girls over while saying goodbye to both Rukia and Renji. Ichigo waves at them as he carries the girls' bags to the car. Once they're all ready and set to go, Ichigo begins the drive home.

When they pass the hotel they stopped at, they both blush crimson red.

It's delightful yet embarrassing to remember what happened. Ichigo had made Orihime moan and call out his name very loudly. They checked out quickly and made plans to never go to that hotel again.

**AN: Well a certain couple had fun. I hope you liked it and please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****Nypsy****, it's true that my chapters haven't been very explicit but that's because I'm a bit rusty in that category. I've written a few M rated stories for another pairing before but I am afraid to be repetitive or totally just suck at it. Anyway, here's a go at it. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Lace, Orihime's Point Of View

I bite my lip out of nervousness and because I am impatient. Ichigo should be arriving home soon, as long as his case goes well.

I had gone out shopping earlier and found myself wandering in a lingerie store. At first, I thought I should leave immediately because I had no need for a new bra or panties but then something caught my eye; some laced panties and bras that were on sale. They looked cute and the store had my size so I bought them.

I tried them on when I got home and decided to keep the black and red laced ones on; thinking that maybe I could surprise Ichigo a bit after he got home.

I really can't be patient when necessary.

Finally, I hear the locks on the front door turning. I smile and go greet Ichigo at the door. I tackle him with a hug but due to experience we don't fall over. Instead he wraps his arms around me, whispering, **"I'm glad to see you, Hime. Today was kind of irritating in court."**

"**Oh no. How did the case go?" **I ask worriedly, momentarily forgetting about my desires.

He pulls back to look at me and say, **"Well, I managed to prove my client's innocence. But I had to repeat myself several times because the other lawyer asked the same questions with different wording, repeatedly."**

"**I'm sorry work was stressful for you today. At least you helped someone innocent out though," **I reassure him with a small smile.

Ichigo smiles back at me and kisses me gently before saying, **"That's true…say Hime…do you want to go out for dinner?"**

I try my hardest not to let my face look disappointed as I respond, **"Oh, yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed then."**

I go into deep thought as I make my way to our bedroom. _Maybe if it isn't late by the time we get home…_I sigh quietly. I slip off the oversized tee I'm wearing and stand there, thinking about what to wear. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that Ichigo is staring at me with his mouth agape until he stutters slightly, **"O-Orihime…are those n-new?"**

"**Is what new? Oh you mean this? Uh, yeah…I bought them earlier today." **I place my hand on the back of my head as I smile nervously at him.

Suddenly, Ichigo's lips are pressed against mine, his hands roaming my back. I moan into his mouth when his hands suddenly grab my butt. My fingers grip onto his shoulders as he attacks my neck.

Small moans escape my lips as he continues to grope my butt. He has me walking back against the bed now. I lie against the bed and begin to unbutton his shirt after loosening his tie. He gently unclasps my bra and pulls it off; leaving my chest exposed.

Ichigo kisses my collarbones and proceeds down. When he reaches my breasts, he takes one into his mouth and massages the other. I moan louder than before and slide my fingers between his hair; grabbing a few strands of orange hair. He grunts but continues to bite and lick my nipple gently.

He switches to my other breast and does the same. Before I can let out another loud moan, Ichigo continues to leave a trail of kisses downward. He reaches my lower region. I prop myself on my elbows as he begins to kiss my inner thighs. He keeps getting closer and closer but there's no sign of him taking my panties off just yet.

Instead, he licks over them, causing my soaked panties to become even more soaked. He does this repeatedly, making me moan out his name several times. He gently pulls them to the side, still not taking them off, and licks my clit while fingering me. I put my hand in my mouth and bite down. There's no way I'm going to scream out like last time.

The neighbors had heard and asked if something happened. Even though I managed to make up a story, it was still very embarrassing. _One of the problems with living in an apartment._

All of a sudden, his hands are at my hips, or around there. He must be taking my panties off. As soon as they're off, he climbs over me and enters me. That does it for me.

I probably scream out his name really loudly and I continue to let out small moans and screams as he goes faster. _How can I not react this way?_

Ichigo leans down and murmurs against the side of my neck, **"Your reactions are such a turn on, Hime."**

"**I can tell…" **I reply to his comment between heavy breaths.

Ichigo smirks and repeats the process but more slowly, only turning me on more. I end up digging my nails into his shoulder blades during the second time he enters me. _Who knew lace could turn him on?_

**AN: *Hides under blankets* Tell me what you think. (****Nypsy****, if you still think I should change the rating, let me know).**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: No reviews on my last chapter *sad face* oh well. Here's another update before my test tomorrow, if I fail it, I might not be able to update for a while. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Dance In L.A., Ichigo's Point Of View

Orihime and I flew to Los Angeles, California due to a case I had. It was supposed to last a whole week but everything was resolved a couple days earlier than said date. I asked Orihime if she wanted to fly home earlier than planned but she said we might as well take advantage of the trip. I agreed, not knowing that Rangiku had invited us to a certain place.

"**So, Orihime, where exactly are we going?" **I ask her as she pulls on my hand.

She had told me to wear something casual, and I did; but I couldn't help but notice her outfit and she looked absolutely flawless in it. She had a green shirt, jean shorts with black leggings underneath, and boots. _She's dressed casual as well but she still manages to look stunning._

Orihime responds with a happy tone, **"You'll see. Rangiku said it was one of her favorite places to go and dance with Shuuhei."**

"**Dance?!" **I exclaim, almost stopping in my tracks. I continue walking though, because she seems so happy, leading me to whatever place we're going.

I try again, with a calmer tone, **"Orihime, you know I don't really dance…"**

"**Well…Rangiku said it was mostly dark inside the place…" **She says while biting her lip. She looks so innocent when she does that.

I figure out where we're going as soon as I repeat her answer in my head. **"We're going to a club?!"**

"**Hehe…well, yeah, I guess. Don't worry about the line though. Rangiku knows the owner so she can let us in easily. Besides, shouldn't we still have fun after a stressful week and while we're still young?"**

I sigh in defeat and continue walking with Orihime tugging on my hand. Just as we reach this so called club, Rangiku walks out the front door and tells the two security guards to let us in. I stiffen slightly as Orihime pulls me in, unaware of the people in line glaring at us.

When we make it in, I regret my choices. The room is full of dancing, sweating teenagers and young adults. The lights are off but there are flashing beams and whatnot. There's no way anything good will come out of this.

Suddenly, Orihime lets go of my hand. I begin to panic until I notice that her face is next to mine. She yells over the music, **"I'm going to dance with Rangiku for a bit, wait for me at the bar!"**

"**Okay!" **I shout back and make my way to the counter.

Lucky for me, Shuuhei and Kira are there already. I take a seat by them as they signal the bartender to bring more drinks. I sigh and ignore the drink as I turn around and attempt to look for Orihime in the crowd. Besides, it's not like we can make much conversation in this loud, crowded place.

The song that was playing, when we first walked in, ends and another starts. As I begin to let out a frustrated sigh I spot Orihime…and she's staring at me.

I can't take my eyes off of her, not with the way she's dancing. It's like she's dancing to the rhythm of the song that's playing. And that darn song…it's like my thoughts as I watch her. _What am I saying? I don't think like that! It's not like I'm thinking about doing things to her body..._

I grit my teeth and stand. I can't just sit here and watch her. I need to be close to her. She smirks at me as I continue making my way to her. The way her hips move to the rhythm of the song, it makes me want to hold her body against mine. The way her eyes stare at me, makes me want to cover her whole body in kisses. _What I would give to be able to place kisses all over her beautiful, porcelain skin. This woman will be the death of me!_

I finally reach her and think to myself, _you are magnetic, Orihime. _As the thought crosses my mind, some random guys begin to close in around us, probably because of Orihime. I send a menacing scowl at them before grabbing Orihime's waist and pulling her into a long kiss._  
_

When I pull away and look up, those perverted bastards are scooting away. I smirk but then get lost in the movements of the beauty I'm holding. She smiles at me as she begins to grind on me. I don't know if I can take this anymore. I need to keep myself under control; we're in public and a bit far from our hotel. After a minute or so, another song starts.

Pure, happy thoughts, that's all that I should be thinking. _Why do you have to keep moving like that Orihime? _I attempt to dance as well, hoping it'll clear my mind off of certain activities I could be doing with Orihime.

Suddenly, I hear something in the song that just makes me give up on holding back my desires. That's it. Dancing isn't helping and I can't hold back my need for Orihime any longer. I press my lips to her ear and say, **"Let's get out of here." **She smirks at me and gives me a look that says, 'I thought you'd never ask'.

* * *

Once we reach our hotel room, I pull Orihime into a kiss as we kick off our shoes and as I begin to lift her shirt. We part our lips for a while so I can pull off her shirt. Before we begin to kiss again, she pulls my shirt off as well.

I turn her around and cusp her throat gently as I slide my other hand to the button and zipper on her shorts. I murmur against her cheek, **"You're such a turn on. Were you dancing like that on purpose?"**

"**Hmmm…maybe. I noticed you liked it because of the way you were staring at me. You were basically undressing me with your eyes on the dance floor," **She purrs in a seductive voice.

"**I apologize for my beastly behavior but I'm still not sure how I managed to wait until now," **I respond before enveloping her mouth with mine.

Our tongues push against each other, fighting for dominance in the mouth. I unbutton her shorts and slowly pull the zipper down. She puts her hand over mine and helps me pull off her shorts and leggings off all at once.

Orihime suddenly turns around and pushes me against the wall before fumbling with my belt and pants. She wastes no time and pulls my boxers off along with my pants. She bites her lips at the sight of my erection.

I smirk and pull her close to me before turning her around and pressing her back against the wall. She lets out a small moan as I take her bra off and pull her panties off. I lift her up and wait until she has wrapped her legs around my waist before taking one of her pert nipples into my mouth.

I play around with her breasts with my mouth as I hold her up with one hand and let the other go down; circling my thumb around her clit and fingering her with a couple of my other fingers.

"**Mmm…Ichigo…" **Orihime moans as she coats my finger with her juices.

I let go of her breast, the one I was gently nibbling on, and kiss her as I slide my finger out of her. When we pull away, I lick her juices off of my fingers before holding her firmly so I can enter her.

She screams out my name so loudly when I finally do enter her. She bucks her hips against mine, every time I thrust into her. Orihime digs her nails into my back as I go faster and faster; that only makes me moan myself.

When we both release, I take her to the bed and continue what we started. There's no way we can stop right now. That dancing really turned both of us on.

**AN: Um…so is this good? I feel like it might have been not so good. P.S., I apologize for an OOCness. oh I attempted to describe the outfit she has on at the ending of the movie: Bleach The Hell Verse.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I changed a few things in my last chapter because I didn't want to have the story taken down for using song lyrics. Anyway, I hope this update comes out well. ****Nypsy****, thank you for your reviews and I hope you don't mind me making Ichigo a lawyer? I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Bringing The Girl Home

Ichigo paces his room nervously, looking out the window every few seconds. He had invited Orihime over for dinner the day before and even though she accepted happily, he knew she was nervous. Heck, he was and is nervous as well.

"**Okay, calm down, Ichigo. I already told that old man and my sisters to behave and act normal…" **Ichigo says to himself as he stops pacing to look out the window.

This time, instead of seeing nothing but the sidewalk and street, he sees the auburn haired girl. It's as if time has stopped. Ichigo can't take his eyes off the beautiful girl who stops in her tracks and looks his way. She smiles and waves at him.

He knows he must say something before his family beats him to it. He waves back and calls out, **"I'll be down in a sec to open the door for you!"**

When he sees her nod, he rushes out of his room and down the stairs. Ichigo sees that his father is about to reach the door so he tackles his father down. **"What…do you…think you're…doing?!" **Isshin demands for an explanation as he tries to break free from Ichigo's grip.

"**I'll get it. Go wait in the living room with Yuzu and Karin," **Ichigo grunts as he stands, releasing his father. Isshin thinks about fighting back but he doesn't want to leave the girl waiting outside for a long while; so he nods his head and heads for the living room.

Ichigo lets out a deep breath as he opens the door. The greeting he's been practicing in his head gets caught in his throat when he makes eye contact with Orihime. She's smiling at him despite her nervousness. **"C-Come in…" **Ichigo finally says but with trouble.

She nods and walks in, slipping off her shoes before following Ichigo into the living room. As soon as she walks in Isshin greets her, **"Hello there, I'm Isshin, Ichigo's father."**

"**Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue," **Orihime greets back with a smile.

Yuzu and Karin greet themselves next. Ichigo smiles with a bit of relief when he sees that Orihime isn't so nervous and may actually be comfortable. After a bit more small talk between the four, Yuzu states, **"Dinner is ready, let's go eat."**

They all take a seat at the table and talk amongst each other. Halfway through the dinner, Yuzu asks, **"So how long have you two been dating?"**

"**T-Two years," **Orihime answers shyly.

Karin comments, **"That's a pretty long time. I didn't think Ichigo had it in him."**

"**Oh Karin, don't give Ichigo such a hard time. After all she's his first girlfriend and a beautiful at that," **Isshin says with a smile.

Ichigo sweat drops at the fact that they're talking about him like he's not there. He does notice, however, that Orihime had blushed at the comment as if it were hard to believe. **"Hey now, there's no reason to make her feel shy and uncomfortable," **Ichigo steps in.

"**N-No, don't worry. I'm okay with this conversation. By the way, thanks for dinner, Yuzu; it was great!"**

"**Thanks, Orihime. I'm really glad you liked it."**

Just as Ichigo gets comfortable and begins to drink some juice, Isshin wonders aloud, **"I wonder when he's going to propose to her. They're already out of high school."**

Orihime's face burns a crimson red as Ichigo spits out his juice and stares at his father. Isshin answers innocently, **"What? It's just a thought. I mean you already brought her home for dinner. There's more to come."**

Ichigo groans and stands, taking Orihime by the hand. He calls back as he leads her to his room, **"Do not eavesdrop and don't try barging in with any excuses."**

"**You know that's not what I meant when I said there's more to co-" **Ichigo throws a pillow at his father's face, not letting him finish his sentence.

Ichigo blushes lightly as he takes Orihime to his room. _How could his father insinuate that in front of his younger sisters and Orihime?! _**"That old man…I'm sorry about that comment Orihime."**

She giggles in response, **"It's okay. He's just being a dad. Besides, he made you blush and it makes you…more attractive."**

"**W-What?" **Ichigo stutters at her response and blushes again.

Orihime giggles as she looks around his room. So simple yet so Ichigo like. Ichigo smiles at her wraps his arms around her as he falls against his bed. She squeals quietly, surprised by his sudden movement. He chuckles, **"It's alright, I won't let you fall. I got you."**

She relaxes after a few seconds and nuzzles her face into his chest as he scoots a little further to the right so she can lie down on the bed comfortably. He murmurs above her head, **"I hope my family hasn't scared you off."**

Orihime shakes her head against his chest, **"No, they didn't. They're wonderful just like you, Ichigo."**

"**I'm glad to hear that," **Ichigo whispers with a smile. He kisses the top of Orihime's head and holds her closer to him.

**AN: I apologize if I did not portray Isshin or the twins correctly. I hope you liked it and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for the long pause but I have been lacking inspiration. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

New Home

Orihime notices that Ichigo has been acting strange ever since she told him she was pregnant again. She began to wonder if he really was as happy as he said he was. Orihime gave out an exasperated sigh as she tucks Mizuki into bed.

She smiles dearly at her soon to be two year old daughter. She strokes her hair gently and kisses her forehead while murmuring a good night. Orihime exits the room quietly and crosses over to her room.

Humming to herself, Orihime doesn't hear Ichigo call out as he enters the apartment. She begins to undress herself so she can change into her pajama as Ichigo enters the room. Orihime jumps at the sound of his voice, **"Hey, I see that you are going to bed early again."**

"**I-Ichigo…I um, yeah. I thought you were going to come home late, again, tonight," **Orihime says as she grimaces and turns from him. She's usually asleep before he gets home.

Even though she's been pregnant before, she feels embarrassed to let him see her naked (or almost naked) while she has a big belly. She quickly puts on her nightgown and makes her way to their bed.

Ichigo stops her however, before she can get under the covers. Orihime blinks repeatedly, trying not to act flustered. There's no way she's going to let her hormones get the best of her. **"What is it Ichigo?"**

"**What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" **Ichigo asks worriedly, still holding my wrist. She turns around, after swallowing the lump in her throat, so she can face him.

He looks at her with worried eyes and that's when she loses it and cries. Ichigo panics and pulls her into a hug while attempting to comfort her, **"It's okay, Hime. You can tell me. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you cry."**

"**It's just, you've been getting home very late recently and you're always on your phone or computer when you're home; but you close everything when I come too close or when I enter the same room as you. I'm worried that…"**

"**Don't say it, Hime. I would never do that. Look at me, Orihime," **Ichigo says letting go of Orihime so she can look up at him.

Orihime sniffs a bit and wipes her eyes before looking up at him. Ichigo begins, **"I'm sorry I caused you to feel this way. I just wanted to surprise you with something. I promise I'll explain things more clearly tomorrow."**

Orihime nods slightly while looking down, ashamed, for assuming the worst. **"I'm sorry, Hime. Come on, let's go to bed."** Orihime nods again and gets into bed while Ichigo gets ready for bed.

* * *

"**Ichigo, why did you bring me here? It's just…a big piece of land," **Orihime asks as she lets out a puff of air. Even though they took a car, they still had to walk a trail to get to this area, it was kind of tiring for her.

"**Sorry, for making you walk but eventually, you'll like it and get used to it," **Ichigo says with an apologetic smile.

"**What do you mean?" **Orihime asks curiously.

"**Well, the reason I've been on the computer so much is because I was looking for a good piece of land to buy. And I've been on the phone a lot because I've been looking for a good architect to build a house on this land.**

**I wanted to surprise you, Hime. There's a house in the making that will be under our names," **Ichigo finishes with a smile on his face.

Orihime's face on the other hand, is shocked. She cannot believe this is what he's been planning ever since she told him the news. She felt even more ashamed for what she almost accused him of last night, **"Ichigo, I'm sorry about last night. I'm such a terrible person…you are the best husband ever and I-"**

Ichigo cuts her off with a kiss. If there's one thing he hated more than seeing Orihime sad, it was seeing her bash on herself. When he pulls away he murmurs above her lips, **"It's okay, Orihime. You aren't a terrible person. You are the best thing that could've happened to me, so you're nowhere near being terrible, okay?"**

Orihime smiles and pulls Ichigo in for another kiss. She pulls away suddenly when she feels movement in her belly. Excitedly, she grabs Ichigo's hand and puts it where she felt the movement. "**She's happy just like me, for having such a wonderful man in our lives."**

Ichigo kisses Orihime's forehead before kneeling in front of Orihime and kissing her belly. Orihime blushes at his action and smiles while running her hand through his orange hair. **"I love you, Ichigo."**

"**I love you too, Orihime," **He responds while standing. He's about to kiss her again when suddenly a familiar voice to the couple exclaims, **"There you guys are! We saw the car but not you guys."**

Ichigo groans as Orihime giggles and waves at Mizuki, Rukia, Renji and Tatsuo. Renji explains as Rukia hands Mizuki to Ichigo, **"She kept saying she wanted to see you two. So we thought we'd look for you to cheer her up."**

"**Mizuki, can't you give mommy and daddy some private time," **Ichigo says as he kisses his daughters cheek.

Orihime gently smacks Ichigo's arm as she says, **"Don't say it like that, Ichigo. Thanks anyway for looking after her for a while."**

**AN: So that's how I am ending it because I'm not sure how else to end it. I need to write more to that road trip thing I started. Anyway, please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I haven't updated in forever, sorry about that. Thanks for your review guys, I appreciate them. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Road Trip, Day 1

The first stop of the two families was at the beach.

Ichigo lets out a sigh as he takes out a couple of bags from the trunk of the car. He hands a bag to Mizuki and holds on to the other one so he can carry it for Orihime.

She smiles at him as she wraps her arm around his waist. Ichigo smiles down at her, wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans down to kiss her. Orihime and Ichigo smirk to themselves when they hear the girls groan in complaint.

The two teenage girls run off towards the cabin Ichigo had explained that he rented for the day. Meanwhile, Renji and his family stop at the entrance to rent one since they didn't have time to earlier due to the short notice of the trip.

By the time Ichigo and Orihime reach the cabin, Mizuki and Hikari have already finished changing into bathing suits and are now running out towards the water. Ichigo is about to tell them to wait but they interrupt him by calling out, **"We'll meet you guys down by the water!"**

Ichigo lets out a frustrated sigh while Orihime giggles and nudges him, nodding her head towards the cabin. He shakes his head and continues walking in after Orihime.

"**Here's your bag Orihime," **Ichigo says as he hands it to her before she disappears into one of the rooms. Orihime asks, **"Isn't your stuff in here too?"**

Ichigo shakes his head and explains, **"I have it underneath my clothes."**

Orihime shakes her head with a smile before disappearing into one of the rooms. She changes as quickly as she can into a bikini before pulling out a couple of beach dresses. She isn't sure of which one to choose so she takes both with her as she steps out of the room and heads to where Ichigo was left to wait.

"**I know you hate little details but which one should I choose," **Orihime asks innocently as she holds both of them at either side of her.

When Ichigo turns to look at her and see what she's talking about, he is left speechless. There's no way he can stop himself when his wife looks so irresistible and they're alone; no disturbance. **"Hime…you look good in anything," **Ichigo murmurs hungrily against her skin once he's closed the distance between them.

Orihime purrs at the feel of his cool breath against her hot skin. She drops both dresses so she can wrap her arms around his broad shoulders while he begins to kiss her neck.

All of sudden, Ichigo has Orihime pressed against the wall, still kissing her neck and collar bones. When he lowers himself a bit, Orihime leans forward a bit to kiss his shoulders. However, due to Ichigo's next move, she pulls back and gasps out.

Ichigo is licking Orihime's nipples through her bikini. She clutches his shoulders when he begins to gently nibble on them. Orihime can't help but think, _I hope the door is locked. I don't want anyone walking in on us when we're like this._

Once he stops licking and nibbling on her nipples, he lowers himself even more so. Orihime knows where he is headed but is still caught off guard when he licks over the bottom piece of her bikini.

She moans out his name as he continues to lick her there while slowly removing the piece of clothing to the side. Suddenly, his finger slides in, making her cry out in pleasure since she's already so wet. Ichigo smirks as he fingers her slowly before going faster and sliding another one in there.

Just as she reaches her limit, there's a knock at the door. They both freeze as Ichigo calls out after pulling his fingers out, **"Who is it?"**

"**It's Rukia, the girls are wondering what's taking you so long," **Rukia responds while trying the door. Ichigo sighs quietly in relief when it doesn't open. Orihime calls out, **"We're sorry, I just couldn't choose which dress to wear. We'll be there soon."**

"**Alright!" **Rukia exclaims, not questioning them further.

Ichigo murmurs unpleasant things under his breath before putting his hands on either side of Orihime's head. She smiles at him before complaining with a pout, **"Now I can't wear this under my dress because it's all wet."**

"**It's not **_**all**_** my fault," **Ichigo responds with a smirk before kissing her gently.

Orihime pulls away when she notices that he isn't planning to. She giggles and then smirks at him, **"Ah, ah, ah, Ichigo. I have to change again so we can go outside. We'll have to save this for another time."**

"**Grr, Orihime…we will finish this soon," **Ichigo growls lightly as a giggling Orihime slips into the room where she left her bag.

**AN: Um…good or bad? I feel like I'm losing my touch:( Anyway, please review.**


End file.
